User talk:Sk8rbluscat/9
This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. User talk:Sk8rbluscat/1, User talk:Sk8rbluscat/2 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/3 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/4 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/4 User talk:Sk8rbluscat/6. User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7, and User talk:Sk8rbluscat/8. Meeting Hey, are you on? If you are, I will meet with you.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Flurry is full. I will try again, but I am assuming you are with someone else right now, seeing all my friends are on this wiki, and that I have a friend mark on that world.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, that should work. Are you still in HQ?--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Dang it, it is full again!VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 20:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yawhatnow? In my opinion, the laws could do with a bit of a tweak/huge coplete reengineering. ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Archiving I read the Archive manual but I find it too confusing and i just wanna archive my talk page, can you pleae tell me how? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 20:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Quiet Wow, I can't talk? That is messed up.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 21:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, at least Ii have a body.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 21:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for archiving my talk! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 21:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ? How can I do anything if you ate me?--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 21:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) OOPS I FORGOT THE AWARDS I Totally Forgot! I Can't Believe It Because You Are My 2nd Best Friend (Along with Patrickrocks09, who is 09patrick On CP, You Are buddies with Him) So Here's My Total Drama Island Award And My Spongebob dude award! You'll Have To Work Your Hardest to get Master Yoda. Perhaps Maybe joining My Star Wars Club Might do It. --Spongebobrocks09 22:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Nuthin' much Nothing much. Just enjoying the Christmas party and editing!-- Barkjon 22:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) No school for me. I got off a week ago. Then again, I am homeschooled by my mom.-- Barkjon 22:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like it. I've done it all my life. But I don't get to have as many friends, because the only people with me are my sister (actually Princesscorn, and my little brother (actually Book Bug 1), who goes to regular school. -- Barkjon 22:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Really? Cool. You might actually like it. It's pretty fun sometimes.-- Barkjon 22:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ya! Long time ago. My bro never did. -- Barkjon 22:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I can't! I have a limited time I can be on :(-- Barkjon 22:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ya, I did. But I don't edit there much anymore.-- Barkjon 22:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Yes! I have 3000 edits!-- Barkjon 22:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Secret I have a secret for you: I feel like people don't like me much on here. I don't know why.-- Barkjon 22:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Anyways, I gtg. I'll see you tomorrow maybe.-- Barkjon 22:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Not much. Dude. Listen. I don't like editing here anymore. I might leave, but not because of you. Its cuz I am bored.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:05, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Skater! I went to a Christmas Party at my uncle's house. That's why I took a long break from editing!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm, No one has changed the Picture of the day or Igloo of the day sections on the front page in ages! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 23:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Reply No, I quit club penguin because I think im too old and Especially the AWFUL filters thatblock half of the dictionary. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 01:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Haven't talked to you since I stopped editing! Thanks for making me sysop!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) About 7:00 PM here. Only about 15 more minutes. In about a month or two I will ask for bureaucrat status! The only problem is I can't make images.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Move what?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Move what Skater?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes that, and it blocks every day words like "mom", "WIKI O_o" "bathroom" among a ton of others. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 03:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) This is weird. Someone named Franklamp said a weird thing on my talk page. See it for yourself. It's on the top.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ok! I will move that to a user subpage!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I'll log in from time to time. I'll most likely be there. When is it? [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] ニコラス. 19:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Archive Should I archive my talk page yet?? --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 22:04, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Im making a new eBook Soon, you Should download it http://Sk8itbot08.wordpress.com Advice to get on Wikia Spotlight This is Aqua Jet, a user who formally edit in here, will give an advice on how to get to Wikia Spotlight. But before that, I should check the Wiki if it had some things to get on Wikia Spotlight. Because you're like the only user will not quit. Y'know? *Hmm. Welcomed every user and IPs.. Check! *Monaco skin as default... hmm not really, some users prefer Monobook. *Have at least 100 content pages. Check! *Logo. Check! *Main page should have a least one picture. Check! There's a lot of pictures anyway. *Pages are categorized. Check! Hmm. I guess you're okay to get on the Wikia Spotlight. Unfortunately there's a lot of major, major, major problems in here that must be abolished as follows: *Being unfriendly to newcomers *Frequent bans and threats *All of the regular users are a clique of friends from the same school. And finally *These "mandatory laws" are nonsense! To me, that must-be-followed law is the BIGGEST problem in here. It was once called the ''"Strict and unusual" law. And I am the only one being against these laws. It may be the reason why Freeloh and Beaky quit. Also, *Admins like you, need to be calmer, assume good faith and spread WikiLove. Why? Here's an example: If User no. 1 who is a regular user said something offending like "Destroy these laws. We don't need them!". Then, User no. 2 who is an admin, blocked User no. 1 because he said something offending. That's not the way to block users! Even though he said something offending. Here's another example: (Which is the right thing to do) If User no. 1 who is a regular user said something offending like "Destroy these laws. We don't need them!". Then User no. 2 warned him not to do it again. Then few weeks later, User no. 1 did something offending again, User no. 2 warned him for the second time. Then another week later, User no. 1 did it again, now User no. 2 blocked him because: Ignoring User no 2's warnings. So, I suggest to change the Wiki's atmosphere. Right? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:37, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Right.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 11:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' Hey! Guess what? I'm in one of Sk8itbot's videos! You should see it on YouTube, except it hasn't been uploaded yet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, I will!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Aqua Jet, I agree to some extent, but why did you put this on sk8rbluscat talk page? VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 23:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well, he used to talk to me every time. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 03:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Chrismas, Sk8rbluscat Re:MrPerson's swearing. Yea, that is good, we shouldn't be nasty, but we should extend this mercy to '''all' users, not just them.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 12:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE: MrPerson swearing......... Darn. Well, the arxchive does niot lie. Now that you mention it, I think I remember one of his quotes from months past... PARAPHRASED: "Yes, I have sworn. But not to be "cool". When I am really angry, I swear. I'm sorry." I'd find the real thing, but I lost my archived pages. Mushroom sticks. By the way, a User on the CP Fanon Wiki, named Bot finder, knows where I live. I was foolish enough to leave a segment of my YouTube registration on the page, without deleting it. Yet, I thought I deleted it, buit I didn't. Could you please stop Bot finder, the stalker, before he gets me? TurtleShroom re:I know one thing lready know that site, but thanks any way-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 12:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S.:I speak English.Irish isn't really spoken fluently in the part of Ireland where I live. Don't Worry, I'm Okay and Nothing Will Happen. It's all straightend out. ALL IS WELL! DON'T GET PANICKY! I didn't put it. When I registered a YouTube account, that was a question on it. I input it on an https:?? (the secure government linkl thing), and never again. It sat on my page from January 2007 to about March, when I decided to take it down. It never bothered me again. Sadly, YouTube went through its scheduled miantenence, which you've probably seen, and after the channel upgrade, somehow, my hometown was reposted, and I never even knew! However, don't panic. I contacted my grandfather, and it's settled. Bot finder won't get me, and I won't be banned because it's not my fault. I would never disclose where I live on purpose. Fortunately, my hometown's city limits have 2,360 permanent residents in its city limits alone, and I livwe in the semi-rural outskirts, where tens of thousands of people live. Furthermore, I made an unwritten vow in 2006 to never disclose my face on the Internet, so no one, not even you know what I look like. No one does. All they know is that I'm a boy. Period. Furthermore, the only thing of mine that could ever appear is my voice, but my particular accent is commonplace where I come from, thus untracable. I called up my grandfather, and we settled it. I informed Sockpuppets, and he will kick Bot finder's butt. All is well, so don't panic. I am not in any danger. Plus, after I realized it was back up, I took it down. No worries, I promise. Don't panic, I'm safe. All is well, I give you my word. I AM SAFE, ALL IS WELL, YOU HAVE MY WORD. Now, don't panic! Panic is the enemy! TurtleShroom, the user who can't be found! Don't worry, I'm safe!! :) :) I WON'T BE FOUND. We straioghtened it all out. I called up my grandfather, and he told me that the information that leaked was not nearly enough to find me. There are millions of people in my home State, and tens of thousands where I actually live. I'm safe, so says my grandfather. He should know. Before working in the state's Department of Labor, he worked in jail. He knows these things. Don't worry, I took care of it all. Sockpuppets is on his way to kick Bot finder's butt with his unique brand of typing, the information is gone, and everything is back to normal. NOTHING WILL HAPPEN. I PROMISE!! TurtleShroom, the User who can't be found! Merry chrismas Str00del Talk I know Str00del Talk is stupid, but it's part of the trick!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) H3h3h3! F4ll f0r 1t 4g41n 4nd y0ur 4z ztup1d 4s C4pt4in Ztr00d3l! (He he he! Fall for it again and your as stupid as Captain Str00del!) Not really though. It's just a joke!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, want to do a short Skater TV episode with you and me, and post it on YouTube and the wiki? Glacier at my igloo. Are you ready?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) VandalWatch Quite a few wikis have a project called Vandal Watch. They have it incase anyone does vandalise the pages of their wiki. But I think us, the CPW should really have one. We have had a few attacks, so this could be really useful in catching the hooligans. I have already made one, under the name page of User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch, so if you wish to make one, click on my link, copy & paste the stuff, and customize if you want. Also, one more thing: Could you add a color-coded system on your vandal watch, and rate the threat of the users. If they did minor vandalism, put them on a specific colour. If they do even more, they go up colours, and so on. But, of course, you may not even consider Vandal Watch and scrap it. I don't mind, since you are on of the beauracrats, but tell me if it's a bad idea, and pretend I never said any of this. * (I am Leaving this on all of the beauracrats talk pages!) --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:37, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Skater! By the way, can I call you the "Skating Cat"? If you want. -The Pirate 13:37, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Have a Merry Christmas I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I didn't get what I wanted most for Christmas, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:30, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Really? That's cool! But all I got was a new Rockhopper shirt, the Halloween 2" figures, and a 3-pack trading cards (which I wanted) from Santa of Club Penguin stuff.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:37, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Is that stuff cool?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) PS2? I got that about 4 years ago!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:55, 25 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Do you think the stuff I got is cool? Yes! I saw that (the words not the mouse)! Do you think the stuff I got is cool for gosh sake!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:03, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Can you archive my talk page?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:11, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Oh and I ALMOST forgot. I have a LCD globe watch thing that is Club Penguin.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:14, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Yo, Guess what i got for xmas....three club penguin books! i got rockhopper and the stowaway, offical guide, joke book and sticker book, and i entered the word and i got 1500 Coins, the blue book then an extra 2000 coins! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 15:17, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Playstation 2 Hey you got a PS2! Does this mean you will get Road Trip? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 23:51, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Re:PS2 Oh well. But still, all I can tell you, is that PS2 is the greatest console of all time. You must get these games: * SSX * Crash Bandicoot * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Simpsons: Hit & Run * Road Trip (Well, at least some time, lol.) * I'll continue the list later. Anyway, have you considered a vandalwatch. I did leave a message on your talk informing you of Vandalwatch. Anyways, I hope you do, since we keep on getting vandalised! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 12:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) PLEASE...... Sk8rbluscat, your a nice person, can you take off the lock so I can help the Club Penguin Wiki again? I didn't do anything and now a lock is on so I can't edit. Please unlock the Club Penguin Wiki! Sharkbate 13:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Sk8rbluscat! Did you say you have a PS2? I have one too! For christmas, i got Sonic Unleashed on PS2! Its awesome! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 14:24, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! I also have a Wii, Xbox and a DS! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 14:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) You should get Sonic Unleashed on the PS2, it AWESOME!!! The graphics are Amazing! and Sonic turns into a Werewolf or as he calls it, "Were-hog". --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 14:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Meet you there! also, me and Tigernose were boosting our Namespace edits by adding Quality Templates on pages, it was so fun! lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 14:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) You should do what Freeloh did. Hover the mouse over the link to make sure.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Or you should do my little secret. Guess what that secret is?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:58, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Don't click the last change part of the message!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Signature test... BEEP BEEP! THIS IS JUST A TEST! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 17:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Like my new siggy? I got it from a mix of you and Sk8itbot's signatures!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Still! I don't fall for it! Even if it is blue.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa!! Why did you just shout at sk8itbot? What wrong with the prank? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Is it too long? i removed it anywho --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 17:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Well, it does get a bit annoying, but the template says "Dont Get Mad" lol --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Prank yeah, i thought so too, can i put it back up if i shroten it to two? oh and dont block self, i would have shouted and thretended myself too, coz to be honest, its quite anyoing --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 17:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) kool, oh and do you like my signiture joke? im quite clever when you thing bout it lolz --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 18:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Bulbapedia Have you ever heard of Bulbapedia? I had a REALLY early start there.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) You should go there if you like Pokemon. Do you? I kind of like it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:30, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Why is the front page locked? -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) vote for me wanna vote for me as rollback?? if you click here you can --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 18:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) im stupid how meny yes' on my rbr bfore i become a rb? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 18:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) oh and, am i in the skater tv u filmed at the iceburg? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 18:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Check out my new signiture! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:07, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot08 now has 5 votes to be a rollback, are you going to promote him? --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 20:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) RfA Hey sk8r, do you want to vote for, against or neutral towards my rollback request? Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback Hey, Im got 5 votes, can you make me a rb? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Vote Do you want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureacrat? Go here to vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That's ok! I don't really care anyway! Your the first vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you are ready, but we have too many. Sorry. Anyway, do you want to vote for, against or neutral towards my rollback sk8r? Go here to vote for me. Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 23:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Also, how many votes do I need? --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 23:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Really? I arleady have that many! Thanks for the signature, by the way. --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 23:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Cool. Also, with sk8itbot arleady promoted today, it might be best to wait a couple days. --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 00:04, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, I will change my signature. It isn't christmas day anymore. --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 00:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey you've never talked 2 me before. Well, i don think so but well whats up?~Sutec I am Happy! So far, everyone has voted for, except Happyface. He says I have no major edits. But, he said that to everyone, so, I am happy!--Vercool TALK 2 ME! 04:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Isn't it really early in the morning where you live? Because on one of the christmas pages, you said you were hours ahead of me. Well, at least your response implied that. Vercool TALK 2 ME! 04:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Okay. Still, I wouldn't be on. I live on the Pacific Coast, so it is 8:25. --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 04:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I know, but at your rate, you will be up to midnight editing. Anyway, what are you doing besides editing? --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 04:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! For a while, I was listing to my new mp3 player. Now I am sitting, playing on my brothers laptop, editing your page and listening to a Phineas and Ferb marathon. Vercool TALK 2 ME! 04:34, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I have a sansa mp3, like you. I saw it on a user page and thought it was weird we got the same brand. But, mine is a clip, so I think it is a bit different then yours.--Vercool TALK 2 ME! 04:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi The Skating Cat! About that teasing thing on MrPerson's talk page. I am getting teased too in school, by so-called thug people. Y'know like gangsters, rappers and such and some of my friends because of....not CP. Something else. Let's just say that I have difficulty in speaking because I'm shy. That's why every time I recite, giggle responds, whispering stuff. That's why I became aggressive, not online but meeting for real. Let's just say a female version of this guy that have brown hair. So, how's school? Reply on my talk page not on Foldapedia. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, much. I'm on a vacation. Start of classes is January 5 and January 6 is my Water Cycle report in Science. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Sk8rbluscat! Guess what....I GOT 1000 EDITS!!! Woooooooo!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 13:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Cool. Skating Cat! Have you seen the guy that looks like me? (The link is above called this guy) -[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Running the latest. So, have you seen the guy? (The link is above called this guy). Anyways is there some people teasing you? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Because my friend said that I looked like him. Because of my hair. Anyways is there some people teasing you? -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:47, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I was thinking about being on the wall of fame, Flystar said that he would put me there in January, what do you think? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 13:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ok --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 13:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay. That's good. I get teased sometimes but not frequently like 50% or something. Then the teasers will sign the Anecdotal Record! Ha! -[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 13:56, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! As of today, no one dares to tease me no more. ;) Anyways, did you know that the Philippines was colonized for 333 years. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it needs too. But your talk page redirects to Archive 9. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 14:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC)